


Pride

by Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty



Series: ShikaSaku Hanami 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Twins, like its so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty/pseuds/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty
Summary: She had Sakura's eyes.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: ShikaSaku Hanami 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: ShikaSaku Hanami 2020





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I had a really hard time with this one for some reason. Its just over three hundred words and so corny that I want to cringe. I had the perfect idea, I just couldn't seem to execute it like I wanted. Sorry about that--I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Prompt Three- Proud of You, Proud of Me

Shikamaru was in a daze. His entire being was hyper fixated on the tiny form nestled in his arms. Everything he had ever done—every success and failure, every time he fell and got back up, every time he gritted his teeth and kept moving—it all condensed down to that very moment in time. Sakura shifted, cooing gently. Shikamaru blinked and looked over at his wife.

She too held an infant—their infant—in her arms and was looking down at him with more love and adoration than he had ever seen on her face. It softened her face, made her eyes sparkle. Shikamaru thought she was beautiful.

The baby in his arms gurgled. Turning back to her, he grinned broadly. She stared up at him, he green eyes wide for the first time in her life. He pulled her a little closer, his heart beating rapidly. She had her mothers eyes--vibrant green, flecked with bits of gold, framed by thick, curled lashes. They held an intelligence he was certain most babies didn't have--but that could also just be him. 

“Sakura,” he whispered, not takin his eyes from their daughter, “Look at what you created. I’m so proud of you.” Sakura laughed, her voice warm and full of life, considering what she had just spent the last twenty-two hours doing. 

“I had help,” she replied. He sat in the chair next to the bed, lifting his eyes to look at the little boy in Sakura’s arms. His eyes were also open, staring up into the gaze of his mother—her eyes were so amazing—and Shikamaru could feel himself falling for the pink-haired kunoichi all over again. 

“Shikaten and Anako,” Shikamaru whispered. “Welcome to the world. Your mother and I are very proud of you.”

“Very proud,” Sakura whispered. “Of ourselves as well.” She looked up at Shikamaru, a playful glint in her eye. “After all, like I said, it was a team effort.”

Shikamaru blushed, pretending to cover Anako’s ears. 


End file.
